Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of rails, and more particularly to a centering-rotary positioning automatic closing device.
Description of Related Arts
In conventional drawer structures with automatic closing devices, sliding positioning column automatic closing devices are mostly adapted. For example, referring to FIGS. 15-16 of Chinese patent CN101052328B, a sliding board self-closing device is disclosed. Because a moving pin 34 needs a free space between a movable member 35 and a plate-shaped fixing member 36, the moving pin 34 is easy to be tilted under a pulling force of a tension spring due to a large gap between the movable member 35 and the plate-shaped fixing member 36, resulting in slip or failure. In addition, since a moving pin linear guider 38 of an extending part 37 of the plate-shaped fixing member 36 and a curve guider 39 are perpendicular to and communicate with each other, when pushing an internal movable rail so that the moving pin 34 moves from the moving pin linear guider 38 to the curve guider 39, sudden resistance increase is easy to be felt, which affects sensory quality of users. Furthermore, the structure takes up a large space, and a corresponding rail needs a lot of machining processes.